Nyra
Nyra was a girl who was considered to be the queen of the Pure Ones & the wife of Aegolius, king of the Pure Ones. Nyra fought in both of the wars against Yore & was captured at the close of the second war & was imprisoned. She was then convicted to death & was killed at the age 15 on December 21, 250 B.C. at the Yorian tree when she was beheaded by a guillotine. Bio Early Years Nyra was born on the night of a lunar eclipse. Legends say that a baby born on the night of an eclipse would have a enchantment on the offspring & they would be named Nyroc (boy) or Nyra (girl) & the enchantment would be of the moon rising in their face & their personality would be either good or evil. Nyra's fate was on the road of evil Marriage Nyra met Aegolius at the age of 10. Both of them developed a crush for each other & agreed to wage war against the Yorians, who they believed caused all the problems on Chiron. The group called the Pure Ones learned how to fly, slaughtered their parents & flew off to the St. Aegolius Canyons. There, the two marryed in what was to become their throne room. First War of Yore Aegolius & Nyra co-founded the St. Aegolius Academy for Orphans. Together, with the fellow Pure Ones, the two managed to rule the canyons & began to kidnap ("rescue" as they put it) young children, who they would moon blink & force to search the canyons for sources of a certain form of cobalt that Aegolius decided to call Aegolian magnets. Others were allowed to be spared of the fate of moon blinking in return of becoming Pure One soldiers. During this time, groups of worryed parents began flying to Yore to investigate the problems & the Yorians trailed the Pure Ones & ended up coming back hoodwinked, stumped & confused about where the Pure Ones had gone with the hostages. The Pure Ones then attacked forts in the Northern Kingdoms that were under the ownership of Yore. The Yorians, seeing this attack, immediately allyed with Kiel, Iks & all other nations & kingdoms they could if possible & declared war on the Pure Ones. During the war, two soldiers were born: Lyze, who was born in Kiel & Lowak, who was born in Iks. One of these two soldiers would eventually bring Aegolius to the ground & the other would infuriate him by forcing him to witness an empty canyon. The war in the Northern Kingdoms was a diversion to destroy Yore. Months before the Battle of the Ice Claws, the last battle of the war, Aegolius ordered the release of his soldiers that would run from the eastern end of the canyons to the middle of the forest kingdom of Tyto & then turn north & head to the Yorian Sea. They were to be called "Tytan runners" & they were forbidden flight until they reached the Yorian Sea as civilians in the kingdoms would notice their appearances & would alert the Yorians. It would take months for them to reach the sea by foot & when news approached that they were in the Beaks & were closing in on the shore, Aegolius & Nyra both flew out of the Canyon to divert the Yorians to driving their forces deep into the Northern Kingdoms, while leaving the canyon to be guarded by Jatt & Jutt, two brother captains of the Pure Ones & some other low ranking soldiers. The pair flew to the Ice Talons of the Northern Kingdoms, also called the Ice Claws. Meanwhile, at the time before the battle, a messenger was sent to Lyze of Kiel & Lowak of Iks, warning them that a group of Pure Ones had been spotted on the shore of the Beaks & were wearing battle armor & were resting for a word of attack. Realizing this ploy, Lowak of Iks flew south to the Beaks & ambushed the Tytan runners. He then built a flying machine & flew on ahead westward to the last known point of Pure One sightings & found the canyons. Before he left, him & Lyze had agreed that Lyze would bring down the Pure Ones at the hands of the king & Lowak, if possible, would bring down the Pure Ones at their roots by destroying their headquarters. Seeing the destruction the Pure Ones caused, Lowak decided to liberate the canyons, attacking the stunned Pure Ones with immense power, killing most of them & forcing others into hiding out in the nearby desert of Kuneer & freeing the moon blinked orphans. Lowak then sent a message onward to Yore to send a number of helpers to assist him in the liberation. Meanwhile, at the same time, Lyze had managed to pin Aegolius to the ground near a cliff & accidentally let loose that he had a brother, giving Aegolius a burning desire to kill both Lyze & his unnamed brother, which was further filled after Lyze pushed him over the cliff, assuming he'd died. The rage was even larger when the remaining Pure Ones flew back to the canyons & found Jatt & Jutt as the only two kids there. Between Wars Aegolius & Nyra began rounding up the children & searched restlessly for Lyze's brother, whose name was identifyed as Lowak of Iks. However, at some time before Aegolius discovered Lowak's name, both Lyze & Lowak had changed their names into Ezylryb (Lyze) & Kowalski (Lowak). Eventually, Aegolius managed to invent two new technologys: space travel & mind caps. The Pure Ones then began kidnapping children from other planets & bringing them to the planet & performing the same techniques on them for an unknown period of time. Bart Sampson Second War of Yore Duel with Lyze Imprisonment, Trial & Death Verdict Sanity Nyra was relocated back to the old prison after a while & was considered incurable of her insanity & was placed in the lowest & darkest cells of the prison. The cell she was put in was uncleaned, had little light, was very cold & had no toilet or plumbing & was barred up. Nyra's condition no longer needed any torture as guards that stood watch at the exits often reported that Nyra's brain had finally broken. She dreamed of hallucinations of the ghost of Aegolius & was scared of another hallucination. The hallucination, Nyra had told a psychiatrist, was of these black monsters with scabbed flesh, no eyes & gaping, shapeless holes for mouths. They caused the cold around her & deprived her of happiness. She also said that they would try to attack her for a "kiss", which she said was their way of sucking out her soul. Death On December 20, 250 B.C., Nyra attempted an escape & was successful at first. However, her hallucinations of the black monsters made her scream & cry & she sprinted back into her cell, where she hallucinated that it was going to kiss her. The next day, Nyra was brought to the tree & was put in the Parliament chamber, where she was beheaded. Her body & head were thrown into tied up bags & dumped into the Everwinter Sea off of Dark Fowl Island where Aegolius' corpse had been buryed at sea. Post-mortem Category:Pure Ones Category:Yore Category:Chiron Category:Casualty Category:Deceased